


My brother.

by suremiku (orphan_account)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst and Humor, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a demon, Rin. You're a demon, you scare people. But you're also a genuinely good person. You care about those around you and don't hesitate to jump in and protect people. Please never forget that."</p>
<p>In which Yukio begins his training as an exorcist, and Rin doesn't know a single thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My brother.

 He could never quite put a name to the things he saw, his father told him they were demons. The demons were one of the biggest sources of problems in his life, always causing problems for him and never making up for it. Multiple times would he awake him the bedroom he shared with his twin brother, trying so hard to ignore the short black creature looking at him in the darkest corner of his bedroom, Rin blissfully unaware and in a deep slumber.

Yukio always felt himself strange, and always asked Rin if he could see the little creatures floating in the air on certain days (to which Rin would laugh at him and ruffle his hair, asking if he was still half asleep). The younger twin brother swallowed, coming to terms with the fact that his brother could not in fact see the demons, and laughed it off as one smacked him in the cheek absently. He flinched just a little, but ignored it.

“How long has this been going on, Yukio?” Shirou asked, having the boy sit in front of him in the chamber of the monastery. The man had a gentle expression, looking at him with a reassuring expression.

He shifted nervously in his seat. “A-as long as I can remember...” he wrung his hands, trying to focus on his breathing. Admitting such things was embarrassing, especially to his father. “Rin doesn't see them, or at least I don't think so. Every time I ask he always laughs at me,” Yukio continued. “Dad, is there something wrong with me?” Blue optics looked up at the priest who studied his son carefully, eyes frozen from any movement. “D-dad...?”

“Please... please don't be mad at me! I promise I'm not possessed or anything- I... I just get so scared... It's so scary I don't want to see these things anymore!”

Shirou moved finally, raising a hand. “Hmm.”

When he moved his hand closer to him, Yukio flinched, unsure of what exactly Shirou was going to do. Expecting the worst, the smaller braced himself. He felt Shirous warm hand on his head, fingers lightly threading through his hair. Yukio looked to his father, who was now smiling gently. “Say, Yukio, do you want to protect your brother from the demons?”

What an odd question, of course he wanted to protect Rin! Sometimes the demons got violent and would harm Yukio, but never Rin. Yukio wanted to be able to protect his brother from the creatures that tormented him. If there was anyone more important to him, the first on his list was definitely his brother. “M-me?” he sniffled, little tears dribbling down his cheek. He nodded and moved to wipe his tears, but it seemed that Shirou was already doing that. “I want to protect him... and you. I want to protect everyone!”

This seemed to amuse the old man, who began to chuckle and pulled his son up from the chair he sat in, and hugged him. “I can teach you how to do all that and more.” he whispered to Yukio, who pressed his face into his fathers clothing.

That was only the beginning. It was extensive, the training Shirou gave him. But they both had the same goal, it was all for the safety of Rin. Yukio learned about his brother, about their origins.

“Rin... is a demon?” Yukio asked, voice small and quiet. “Does that mean... I am a demon too?” This question made Shirou shake his head, which puzzled him. If he and Rin were twins, then why were he not the same?

“The two of you are fraternal twins, and you being the younger is supposedly the reason why he inherited Satans powers. That isn't to say you have some of his powers, but all we know currently is that your brother has the potential to become a true demon, and _that_ is why we must protect him.” Shirou explained. “If he were to awaken, they would stop at nothing to get their hands on him.”

Who? Who wants to get their hands on Rin? That really didn't matter as Yukio would never let that happen. If Shirou loved Rin as much as he did despite him being a demon, then couldn't he? Sure Rin was scary, but Yukio would never let anyone harm his beloved brother, even at the cost of his own sake. “I won't let that happen, Dad. No one will ever lay a hand on him, I swear it.”

Rin, his beloved twin brother, the one who protected him from the bullies and would caress him with a gentleness not even Yukio could believe Rin possessed, the boy who cared for the good things around him. He could never let such a person go away, even if that person were not a person at all, but a demon instead.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shirou was hospitalized, and the cause of it was Rin. Rin had another fit, a fit Shirou called a tantrum. No one else wanted to call them tantrums, that was no normal tantrum. But to Shirou, Rin was anything but normal. Which was good, that made life exciting for a dull, dried out man like him. Yukio sighed, looking at his brother who sat beside him in a plastic hospital chair, hand grasping Yukios tightly. The grasp was tight, almost crushing the small boys right hand but it was comforting.

Rin had bandages all over his face, his bloodied school shirt replaced with a hospital jersey loaned to them by the nurses.

For the most part Rin was quiet, aside from the small sniffles he let loose.

Yukio felt him tighten his grip, “Demon... I'm no demon... who are they to call me a demon...” he heard his older brother mutter. So that was what this was about, huh? Rin always had the worst temper, but when such words were thrown at him in negative ways, his temper flared and so did his strength. The boy he had harmed earlier was in the same hospital they sat in, but on a different floor. Yukio hadn't seen him, but from what he heard the boy had a broken collarbone, a shattered rib, and was going to have to get stitches from the... _bite_ Rin had inflicted on him.

“You're not a demon, Rin.” Yukio said softly, this time it was he squeezing their hands. He felt his brother visibly straighten when he spoke, so he continued. “You're no demon, but... when you lose your temper like that... you scare people.” his voice was so incredibly soft, as if speaking to an injured or scared animal.

Rin gritted his teeth, and cursed under his breath. “I know that.”

“Then why do you do it?” Yukio said, sharply. The tone made Rin flinch and back down a little. He could never truly fight with his brother, and when he spoke to him like that he knew it was best to just let him speak.

“B...because they say such mean things... nasty things that aren't true. It's not my fault! They're the ones who start it, Yukio!” Rin said, closing his eyes and squeezing them tightly. “I'm human... I'm not a demon, demons don't exist.”

Rin moved to wipe his eyes with his free hand, wipe his eyes free of the tears that leaked out. “Rin, it's okay. Their words mean nothing. They...” Yukio trailed off, looking over at the nurse who came towards them and knelt down.

“Are you Mr. Fujimotos children? He wants to see you.” she said.

Yukio stood up and pulled Rin up with him, to which the boy looked up with surprise. Since when was Yukio this strong?

The sight of his father was pathetic, the gauze rapped around his chest, where the broken ribs were. There was a few strands around his neck, supporting his head as sat up. “Ah! There you two are, my favorite boys!” Yukio led Rin into the room, and the older just stood there frozen, a frown on his face. “What's with the frown, boy? You didn't hurt me _that_ bad- oh! Ow!”

Yukio rolled his eyes when Rin had practically thrown himself at Shirou, and despite the pain, Shirou welcomed the hug. “Old man! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like this! I-I... uwaaaaaaaah!” Rin burst into tears mid sentence. The boy came up behind him and looked at Shirou, who only nodded at him.

_You're a demon, Rin. You're a demon, you scare people. But you're also a genuinely good person. You care about those around you and don't hesitate to jump in and protect people. Please never forget that._


End file.
